Rouge et gris
by Miss BlueBird
Summary: Eu nunca acreditei muito no amor. Até eu perceber que ele chega, derrubando tudo, quando a gente menos espera e sem pedir muita licença...
1. O herói de gelo

_Então, esse é um projeto D/G que eu tenho há muuuito tempo e tô finalmente postando! É mais romântica e menos depressiva que as outras, hahaha. Espero realmente que gostem, porque essa fic é meio que minha favoritinha. Hihi. Beijos. Enjoy!_  
_(E reviews sempre deixam a tia Blue feliz, muito, muito feliz.)_

-'-

**ROUGE ET GRIS**  
_Miss BlueBird_

-'-

**I**. O herói de gelo

_Que merda._

- Harriet! – gritei, o mais alto que pude, com a voz rouca e entorpecida. – Você esqueceu a janela aberta de novo.

Não houve resposta. _Que merda, que merda, que merda._ Trôpega de sono e tremendo de frio, esfreguei os olhos. Aos poucos, fui me lembrando de que Harriet não estava ali. Estava na Flórida, passando o feriado com os pais e o irmão caçula. Minha colega de apartamento me largara aqui sozinha e desolada, em pleno natal. Quando lhe expliquei minha situação familiar deplorável, ela até me convidou para ir junto com ela, mas acabei recusando. Afinal, natal é algo que se passa com sua família, e não com colegas de apartamento penetras. E como eu não tinha mais nenhuma família... Resmunguei, puxando o cobertor por cima da cabeça para tentar evitar o maldito feixe de luz batendo bem no meio da minha cara. _Espere um minuto._

Ergui o corpo num impulso só, o coração acelerado, jogando o cobertor longe, já perfeitamente acordada. Aquele não era o meu quarto. Meu quarto era pequeno, cheio livros velhos e pergaminhos jogados pelos cantos e tinha um cheiro estranho de madeira antiga. Nesse quarto não tinha nada disso. Olhei ao redor, meio cega pelo desespero súbito, procurando alguma coisa que me fosse familiar, sem sucesso. Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos com força. _É um sonho. Você está sonhando._

Mas quando eu abri os olhos novamente, eu ainda estava ali. Foi então que percebi o que estava vestindo – absolutamente _nada_ além de uma camiseta preta dos Beatles e minha calcinha. _Oh, céus._ Não pude evitar um grito. Senti as lágrimas me brotarem nos cantos dos olhos, enquanto tentava não pensar nos possíveis motivos pelos quais eu poderia estar seminua num quarto completamente estranho. Eu tinha acabado de me levantar quando notei o vulto parado na porta.

Meu estômago despencou, juntamente com alguns compassos do meu coração. O vulto se aproximou um ou dois passos, e seu rosto saiu das sombras. O choque que eu senti em seguida foi tão grande que tive impressão de que meu coração explodiria de tão acelerado que estava.

- Malfoy? – guinchei, num tom muito agudo, completamente horrorizada. Draco Malfoy era, literalmente falando, a última pessoa que eu esperaria encontrar dentro de um quarto. Ele ficou parado na soleira da porta, imóvel, me encarando sem expressão alguma, enquanto eu desesperadamente comecei a tatear os cobertores em busca da minha varinha. _Não seja estúpida, se ele tirou suas roupas provavelmente também pegou sua varinha_. Milhares de cenários passaram pela minha cabeça, e nenhum deles me agradava.

- Procurando por isto? – ele perguntou, impassível. – Aqui, tome. – ele estendeu a varinha, aproximando-se alguns passos. Eu recuei, retesando o corpo, quase instintivamente. Senti um ligeiro pânico me subir pela espinha. Ele se imobilizou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, num misto de surpresa e divertimento. _Não há nenhuma saída. Se você quiser fugir, tem que passar por ele_. – Weasley, por favor. – ele exclamou, exasperado, revirando os olhos. – Se eu quisesse machucá-la, eu teria simplesmente deixado você jogada na neve, onde a encontrei.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes. _Jogada na neve_. O pânico se dissolveu lentamente, se transformando em confusão. Forcei a memória e alguns flashes perpassaram minha mente, mas não consegui identificar muita coisa. Conseguia me lembrar do frio, muito intenso, que parecia entrar na minha pele, cortando minha carne até chegar aos ossos, e de alguém chamando meu nome. Malfoy continuou parado onde estava, a mão ainda estendida. Estremeci. – Mas...

- Não se lembra?

- Ahn... Não muito. – confessei, relaxando o corpo. _Ele não parece querer machucar você._ Malfoy relaxou o corpo também, e pousou minha varinha numa cômoda próxima. – Alguns flashes, mais nada. – suspirei. De repente me senti muito cansada. Percebi que meus olhos formigavam, e que minha cabeça doía. – Onde me encontrou?

- _Central Park_. – ele informou, num tom seco, me encarando com aqueles dois olhos gelados. Tentei decifrar o que ele estava pensando, sem sucesso. _Ele parece uma parede de concreto_. – Em uma das alamedas, perto dos campos de _Heckscher_.

Ele se calou, ainda me encarando. Senti o rubor subir pelo meu pescoço, e desviei o olhar.

- Você tirou minhas roupas. – murmurei, num tom interrogativo. _Seminua no mesmo quarto com um homem que a detesta e que não vê há mais de cinco anos. Nada mal, garota estúpida_.

Ele revirou os olhos. – Suas roupas estavam molhadas, sujas e rasgadas. – replicou, num tom de impaciência, como se tivesse que explicar alguma coisa muito simples a uma pessoa muito idiota. – Você teria adoecido. E não se preocupe, – acrescentou, e eu poderia jurar ter visto a sombra de um leve sorriso de malícia quando seus olhos perscrutaram meu corpo de cima abaixo numa olhadela rápida. – você não faz meu tipo. Eu teria mandado alguma das empregadas fazer isso, se não estivessem em recesso natalino.

Corei novamente, puxando a barra da camiseta para baixo. Tinha quase me esquecido de que era natal.

- Você me salvou. – declarei, com certa obtusidade. _De uma provável morte muito dolorosa, diga-se de passagem_.

- Provavelmente. – ele respondeu, sem emoções. – Feliz natal! – acrescentou, num tom muito irônico.

Parei alguns segundos para fitar a figura alta de Draco Malfoy. Ele usava calças de flanela, de um tom escuro de cinza, um par de chinelos e uma blusa branca, de mangas compridas. _Malfoy... de chinelos_? Os cabelos muito loiros estavam despenteados, e ele provavelmente não se barbeava já há alguns dias. Parecia estranhamente... normal. Humano. Em nada se assemelhava ao garoto petulante que eu conhecera alguns anos atrás. Parecia um cara normal que tinha uma vida normal. Um cara normal, de chinelos, desses que leem o jornal no café-da-manhã. _Bom, nem tanto. Os olhos ainda são os mesmos. Azul meio acinzentado, ou cinza meio azulado, gelados e impassíveis_. Franzi a testa, e a pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse me refrear.

- Por quê?

Ele não respondeu, mas sua expressão séria se suavizou um pouco. Encarou-me alguns segundos. – Está com fome? – perguntou, num tom displicente, com quem pergunta as horas dentro de um elevador. Pisquei mais algumas vezes, confusa. _Fome_? Senti meu estômago roncando. _Oh, sim, você está com fome_.

Não respondi. Olhei em volta, finalmente reparando no quarto. Era extremamente suntuoso, e a decoração parecia completamente baseada em alguma corte espanhola, ou algo do gênero. Havia três portas no quarto. Uma delas imaginei que daria para um banheiro, a outra, atrás de Malfoy, obviamente para um corredor e a terceira permaneceu um mistério. As paredes eram branco-gelo, enfeitadas com detalhes em ouro. Na parede de frente à cama king-size havia uma televisão imensa, de tela plana, pousada num rack elegante. Logo ao lado da TV havia um iPad, preso a um suporte dourado. Era tudo muito fora da realidade com a qual eu estava acostumada.

- Onde estou? – perguntei, momentaneamente maravilhada.

- No _Plaza_. – ele respondeu, seco. – Está com fome?

No _Plaza_? Soltei uma risadinha de escárnio. _O Hotel Plaza? Aí está você, Ginevra Weasley, provavelmente numa dessas suítes executivas, ou reais, ou presidenciais, de um dos mais elegantes e sofisticados hotéis de New York, de calcinha e camiseta, numa manhã de natal, com Draco Malfoy_. Pensei comigo mesma quantos meses eu teria que trabalhar para conseguir pagar uma noite sequer num lugar como aquele. Voltar a encarar Draco, que ainda me olhava com aquele olhar gelado. Quase comecei a rir do quão ridícula era aquela situação.

- Preciso ir. – murmurei, deslumbrada, com a voz praticamente inaudível. Reuni minhas forças e fui em direção à porta, sob o olhar repentinamente irritado de Draco Malfoy.

- Por Merlin, Weasley, seja sensata. – ele exclamou, lívido, bloqueando meu caminho, mas sem me tocar. Draco Malfoy era consideravelmente maior e mais forte do que eu, então eu simplesmente o encarei, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e cruzei os braços. – Você acabou de se recuperar de uma hipotermia. E você pretende ir embora _desse jeito_, e deixando sua varinha? – continuou ele, num tom mais ameno, sem sair da minha frente. – O que gosta de comer no café-da-manhã?

_Quanta insistência_. Senti meu estômago se revirando.

- Não estou com fome. – balbuciei, malcriada, desviando o olhar.

- _Weasl- –_ ele começou, num tom de voz irritadíssimo, mas parou, suspirando, e fechou os olhos por um momento. Após respirar fundo uma única vez, ele abriu os olhos novamente, completamente recomposto. – Comprei roupas novas pra você, estão naquele _closet_. Há toalhas limpas no banheiro. – informou, com a frieza de sempre. _Será que Draco Malfoy nunca se permite sair do controle_? – Vá se limpar enquanto peço algo para comermos. – ordenou, autoritário, e saiu pela porta, antes que eu pudesse reclamar ou responder.

-'-

_E entããããão? *-*_


	2. Entre pesadelos e lembranças

-'-

**ROUGE ET GRIS**  
_Miss BlueBird_

-'-

**II**. Entre pesadelos e lembranças

_Isso soou como uma ordem._ Eu me permiti um suspiro irritado, e sentei na beirada da cama, tentando assimilar aquilo tudo e resolver o que fazer em seguida. Draco Malfoy comprou roupas novas pra mim. _Draco Malfoy_ comprou roupas novas pra mim. Draco Malfoy comprou roupas novas _pra mim_. Não, sério, _ele_ _pegou o dinheiro dele e usou pra comprar roupas novas pra mim_. E eu teria que vesti-las, por pura e completa total falta de opções no momento. Não sabia se me sentia completamente chocada, indiscutivelmente desconfiada ou simplesmente agradecida. Levantei-me, com um pulo. Talvez um banho bem quente conseguisse acalmar meu cérebro, que no momento parecia estar ligado na tomada.

Encaminhei-me para o banheiro, e por pouco minhas pernas não cederam – era imenso, e _magnífico_. Todo o ambiente era adornado com azulejos em mosaico de mármore, em tons de branco e verde claríssimo, iluminados por candelabros muito elegantes de vidro, sobre suportes dourados nas paredes. O banheiro era equipado com três pias e um imenso espelho, envolto por uma moldura dourada. Havia duas duchas, com portas de correr de vidro fosco temperado, e uma banheira. Sobre um móvel encostado num canto, uma pilha de toalhas que aparentavam ser muito macias. _Não tem como ficar pior... Ou melhor. _Revirei os olhos, tentando imaginar o que diabos estava acontecendo. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. Ou tendo um pesadelo. Ou os dois.

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho, e a criatura que me encarou de volta era aterrorizante. As olheiras combinavam com a expressão desolada e cansada em meu rosto pálido, e com os cabelos desgrenhados, como um ninho de pássaros tingido de vermelho. Eu me permiti uma risada amarga – definitivamente eu não me encaixava ali dentro.

Puxei a camiseta dos Beatles pela gola, analisando meu corpo seminu. Com uma ponta de pânico, notei um hematoma roxo esverdeado na área das costelas, do tamanho do meu punho. _O que diabos aconteceu com você, Ginevra Weasley?_ Senti-me, de repente, muito só e muito desconsolada. Malfoy dissera ter me encontrado jogada na neve, com as roupas molhadas, sujas e rasgadas. Eu me perguntava em silêncio como eu havia chegado em tal situação.

_O que você estava pensando, Ginevra_? New York era uma cidade grande demais. Fechei os olhos por uns instantes, tentando não chorar ao me lembrar do fogo quentinho na lareira d'A Toca, e das risadas alegres dos Weasley em época de natal. Mas A Toca provavelmente estava em ruínas. A imagem de Harry invadiu minha memória com violência. Escorri para o chão, em prantos. _O que ele pensaria de você se a visse agora? _Chorei por alguns minutos, desesperadamente, como um bebê desamparado. Depois me levantei e afastei esses pensamentos da cabeça. Eu precisava pensar. Precisava me lembrar do que acontecera comigo, e precisava resolver o que fazer em seguida.

Draco Malfoy, apesar de ter me resgatado, ainda era Draco Malfoy. Encarei meu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez, assustada com a visão dos meus olhos vermelhos e injetados. Escovei os dentes com um conjunto de escovas que achei dentro duma gaveta, tirei a calcinha e me enfiei debaixo de um dos chuveiros.

Senti meu corpo relaxando. A pressão e a temperatura da água eram uma delícia, e pareciam levar todo o meu desespero pelo ralo. Fechei os olhos, por um momento, e me permiti um gemido de alívio. O menino era muito magro, eu arriscaria dizer que era desnutrido, e tinha os pés descalços. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, e havia sujeira em seus cabelos, na sua pele e sob suas unhas. Ele parecia pálido, e seus lábios estavam roxos pelo frio. Ele me encarou com os olhos muito verdes e muito vazios. Estremeci. O menino desaparecia e reaparecia no ar, como um fantasma, ou uma coluna de fumaça. Num repente, ele começou a correr, e eu o segui até tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e cair estatelada no chão. O menino se aproximou, soltou uma risada cruel e me tocou com as mãozinhas geladas, rasgando e queimando minha pele. Com um grito sufocado de dor e desespero, eu abri os olhos novamente. A água ainda caía sobre as minhas costas.

_Certo. Para piorar, você está enlouquecendo._

Respirei muito fundo, tentando controlar os compassos do meu próprio coração. _Que merda foi essa, Ginevra Weasley?_ Ao fechar a torneira, percebi o quanto estava cansada. Funguei, enrolando meu corpo na toalha, e saí para o quarto. Não arrisquei olhar meu reflexo no espelho novamente.

Encaminhei-me para a porta que ele apontara, e novamente perdi a fala. O _closet_ era enorme, cheio de prateleiras de madeira, dois mancebos, um armário, um pequeno banco e um espelho imenso. Abri o armário e escolhi uma calça jeans azul escura e um cardigan roxo. Calcei um par de _All Stars_ separado num canto, quase rindo da ideia de Draco Malfoy me comprando um _All Star_. Tudo aquilo me deixou extremamente constrangida, e eu tomei a resolução de ir embora dali assim que comesse alguma coisa.

_Aproveite enquanto pode, princesa_.

-'-


	3. Comme d'habitude

_Perdoem a demora! É que as férias acabaram, as aulas começaram e eu tô enlouquecendo! Hihihi. Mas taí, e espero que gostem! :)_

.

**ROUGE ET GRIS**  
_Miss BlueBird_

.

**III**. Comme d'habitude

- Você parece melhor. – afirmou a voz insípida de Draco Malfoy quando eu entrei no saguão de jantar, tão ou mais suntuoso que o quarto. Havia uma mesa imensa, com doze cadeiras, e um lustre de cristal pendurado no teto. Perguntei a mim mesma por que ele precisaria de doze cadeiras, sendo que ele aparentemente estava ali sozinho. Ele ergueu os olhos e franziu a testa levemente, ao notar meus olhos inchados e vermelhos. Senti meu rosto esquentar. – Você está bem?

- Sim. – respondi, monossilábica, para que ele não perguntasse mais nada, e ele pareceu perceber meu desconforto, pois se calou. _Ou talvez ele não tenha mínimo interesse em saber se você estava chorando ou não._ A mesa estava posta, e tive que me segurar para não fazer uma careta de assombro. Havias pratos cheios de pães de sal e de canela, croissants, muffins, panquecas de banana e nutella com maple syrup, frittatas, ovos mexidos e bacon, acompanhados por uma enorme e elegante jarra de suco de laranja, uma jarra com uma infusão de chá e pratos de frutas diversas. _Você precisa ir embora imediatamente, Ginevra Weasley._ – Obrigada. – agradeci, com a voz falhando.

- Sente-se. – ele ordenou, voltando a atenção ao jornal que lia. _New York Times_. Quem diria?

- Pare de me dizer o que fazer. – resmunguei, indignada, sentindo meu sangue começar a ferver. Ele revirou os olhos, e me encarou, novamente.

- Sente-se, _por favor_? – repetiu, com a voz muito irônica, me indicando uma cadeira à sua frente com um gesto exageradamente teatral. Eu obedeci, com uma careta rabugenta. – Seus cabelos estão muito molhados. – acrescentou, num tom de censura. Senti meu rosto esquentar, como uma criança malcriada que leva uma bronca do pai.

_Que droga de comentário é esse? _Encarei toda aquela comida, sentindo meu estômago arder contra as costelas. Eu estava _realmente_ com fome, mas o constrangimento não me permitia pegar nada. – Não sabia que lia jornais trouxas. – comentei, com descaso forçadíssimo, tentando amenizar meu nervosismo. Malfoy não parecia se importar com a síncope nervosa que eu estava tendo no momento, mas fez uma careta preocupada, e voltou os olhos para mim.

- Cuidado, Weasley. – ele ameaçou num sibilo, lançando um olhar ao _chef_, parado num canto imóvel, como uma estátua. Ao seu lado estava um rapaz igualmente imóvel e muito sério, com um uniforme todo preto. Assustei-me com suas presenças ali. _Como se tudo isso já não fosse constrangedor o suficiente sem uma plateia._ – Não por opção. – ele continuou, também com descaso. – Leio para me manter informado. Gostou das roupas? – ele perguntou, novamente impassível, fazendo um sinal o rapaz para que ele me servisse e voltando a ler seu jornal.

Pisquei algumas vezes. Ele conversava com muita naturalidade, como se aquela situação fosse completamente corriqueira e plausível. Eu estava enlouquecendo por dentro – Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley, sentados civilizadamente na mesma mesa, _tomando café_ juntos? _Isso não é certo, você provavelmente está quebrando alguma regra do cosmo ou do universo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Prepare-se para os terremotos e para os furacões__!_ Todas as fibras do meu corpo gritavam por socorro e me mandavam ir embora correndo dali, mas ali estava ele, impassível e ilegível, entediado diante do meu desespero silencioso, como um felino cheio de si, brincando com sua presa antes de parti-la em pedaços sangrentos.

- São legais. – respondi, sentindo o rosto corar novamente. _Maldita sensibilidade Weasley._ – Você mora aqui? – perguntei, e o rapaz colocou um prato na minha frente, com um pouco de cada coisa, juntamente com um copo de suco e uma xícara de chá. – Oh, muito obrigada.

Ele apertou os lábios. – Não exatamente.

- Como assim, não exatamente? – repliquei, franzindo a testa e cutucando os ovos mexidos com um garfo. Ele soltou um suspiro impaciente.

- Ficarei hospedado aqui por um determinado período de tempo.

- Por quê?

Ele ergueu os olhos do jornal e me encarou, irritado. Sustentei seu olhar com muita dificuldade, porque a minha curiosidade nesse momento era muito maior do que meu tato.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar em New York. – explicou, num tom gélido que me fez ter a plena certeza de que eu estava ultrapassando os limites de sua paciência. – Tome seu café, Weasley.

- Quando você volta para casa? – insisti, ignorando o fato de que ele parecia prestes a atirar um muffin na minha cara. Mas ele, surpreendentemente, amenizou a expressão irritada, e voltou àquela expressão que emitia absolutamente nada. _Como ele faz isso?_

- Não tenho casa. – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Como assim, não tem casa? – exclamei, perplexa, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. _Que tipo de ser humano não tem casa? Principalmente um ser humano com uma quantidade tão exorbitante de dinheiro, que é o caso de Draco Malfoy?_ Ele soltou um suspiro resignado, fechando o jornal e o pousando na mesa. Com as pontas dos dedos, acariciou as têmporas, como quem sente uma leve dor de cabeça. De repente parecia muito cansado, tão cansado quanto eu. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos, em apenas um segundo. Senti um formigamento estranho no estômago, sem conseguir identificar se era fome, curiosidade ou pena. Talvez fosse uma mistura dos três.

- Você faz perguntas demais. – ele suspirou, me olhando nos olhos, como quem se rende. Senti o rosto esquentar. Os olhos, os cabelos desalinhados, a barba por fazer – _o filho da puta era realmente bonito_. Não era à toa que ganhara o título de solteiro mais cobiçado de toda a Inglaterra, em um desses concursos idiotas d'O Profeta Diário. – E a mansão dos seus pais? – continuei, e ignorei solenemente o olhar perplexo que ele me atirou.

- Está em Wiltshire, onde sempre esteve, Weasley.

- Tem alguém morando lá?

- Não. Está abandonada desde que meus pais morreram.

Senti um aperto dolorido no estômago. A Toca não estava diferente. Provavelmente não abrigava mais do que ratos, mendigos e um vampiro velho. A visão da minha família passou pela minha cabeça.

- Por que _você_ não mora lá? – questionei, afastando A Toca dos meus pensamentos com violência. _Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que você_.

- Já chega, Weasley. – ele se levantou de repente, lívido. Senti o estômago afundar, e um arrepio gelado me correr espinha acima. Não movi um músculo sequer. _É isso aí, Ginevra Weasley, você conseguiu tirar Draco Malfoy do sério._ – _Você_ é... – ele sibilou, abrindo e fechando a boca. Parecia procurar alguma palavra para me insultar, mas depois de um tempo se calou, e recompôs sua pose. – Muito irritante. Coma suas panquecas.

- Mais chá, senhorita? – o rapaz de uniforme brotou do chão, me sobressaltando e interrompendo seu breve ataque de fúria. Eu mal percebera que havia tomado meu chá.

- Oh. Não. Obrigada.

O breve silêncio foi interrompido pelo toque rítmico de um celular.

- Malfoy. – ele atendeu, seco, com a voz muito séria. – _O quê?_ Não. Cuide disso. Não me importa, resolva.

Engoli em seco quando ele voltou a me encarar. O silêncio se tornou incômodo, e eu novamente senti meu rosto enrubescer. Ele parecia estar me _analisando_. Desviei o olhar. – Ahn... Bem, acho que deveria agradecê-lo. Por ter salvado a minha vida. Bem, e pelas roupas. – murmurei, tímida _e_ intimidada. – E pelo café, acho. – acrescentei, encarando meu prato, intocado.

- Você não comeu. – ele declarou, com a voz fria e o olhar mais frio ainda.

Eu encolhi os ombros. – Preciso ir embora.

- Não tem ninguém em seu apartamento, Weasley, Harriet está viajando, e você está se recuperando de sabe-se lá o que deu na sua cabeça ontem. – ele despejou as informações em mim, irritado. – O que fará se passar mal novamente? Vai sair na neve outra vez?

Senti meu estômago se revirar dolorosamente. _Como diabos ele sabe sobre Harriet?_ Fiquei encarando o rosto dele, perplexa, e posso jurar ter visto uma sombra de divertimento diante da minha cara de surpresa. _Ele deve ser o cara mais rico do mundo bruxo, sua estúpida. Provavelmente do mundo trouxa também. Caras como ele conseguem a informação que querem na hora que querem._ Fechei a cara, rabugenta. Rico ou não, ele não tinha o direito de saí por aí investigando a minha vida, muito menos de me dizer o que fazer. E _por que_ ele fizera isso, afinal? Que interesse doentio é esse? Ele, de forma completamente inesperada e para minha total perplexidade, soltou uma risada. – Faço por que posso, Weasley. – respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa, entediado. – E então?

- Sei me virar, Malfoy. – foi o que consegui responder, com toda a dignidade que consegui reunir ao desviar o olhar do dele, num tom bem mais malcriado do que eu pretendia. Ele riu mais ainda. _Por que ele estava rindo_?

- Claro que sabe. – caçoou, pousando ambas as mãos na mesa para me encarar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Weasley, eu encontrei você praticamente congelada num parque, balbuciando bobagens sobre um garoto com pés descalços. – ele ironizou, com a impaciência de quem tem que dizer alguma coisa muitas vezes para ser compreendido. Meu coração perdeu um compasso, porém, quando ele mencionou o garoto. _Talvez você não esteja ficando louca, afinal._ – Isso não me passa muita segurança.

- Espere, - pedi, arregalando os olhos e me levantando também. Ele me encarou surpreso. – um garoto com pés descalços?

- Sim.

- Você _viu_ esse garoto?

- O quê? – exclamou, agora me olhando com total perplexidade. – Não! Não havia ninguém no parque, Weasley, você provavelmente estava delirando, por ser a única pessoa estúpida o suficiente para sair num frio desses. Ainda por cima desagasalhada.

Empertiguei-me inteira, sentindo a fúria esquentando meu sangue. _Como ele conseguia ser tão arrogante?_

- _Você_ estava lá. – resmunguei, contrariada.

- Eu tenho uma resistência quase natural ao frio, Weasley. – ele replicou, com frieza. – Sou um Malfoy. Fui criado em masmorras e banheiras de gelo. – ele fez uma pausa, e seu olhar se perdeu, por um milésimo de segundo. – _Você_ não deveria estar lá.

- Por que se importa? – resmunguei novamente, me sentindo cada vez mais irritada, muito embora também ligeiramente curiosa. _Quem ele pensa que é? Algum deus nórdico, ou algo do gênero? E o que ele quis dizer com masmorras e banheiras de gelo?_ Malfoy ficou me olhando com uma expressão estranha, e não respondeu. Depois de alguns segundos, fez um sinal para o rapaz do uniforme, que imediatamente começou a recolher todas as comidas.

- Fique. Descanse. Não coma, se não quiser. – disse, mudando o rumo do assunto, enquanto o rapaz recolhia a comida. – Não precisa ficar perto de mim, se minha presença não lhe agrada. Tenho assuntos a resolver mesmo, de qualquer forma. No final do dia me certifico de que alguém a leve para seu apartamento.

Ele falou as últimas palavras de um jeito muito lento, e pareciam meio enroladas. Pensei em pedir para que ele repetisse, mas de repente minha voz ficou presa dentro da garganta, e eu senti minha cabeça muito, muito pesada. Pisquei muitas vezes, tentando desembaçar minha visão. Meu corpo começou a ficar muito pesado também, e eu me preparei para o impacto com o chão, que não veio. _Que porra é essa?_ O garoto estava de volta. Estava atrás de Malfoy, que agora me segurava em seus braços. _Como ele chegou até aqui tão rápido?_ Mas um segundo depois Malfoy não estava mais lá, e estávamos de volta ao parque. O garoto desapareceu no ar, e o parque escureceu. Eu estava no escuro, e o medo cobriu meu corpo inteiro, como se eu tivesse mergulhado numa piscina. Tateei à minha volta, mas minhas mãos só alcançavam o vazio. Tentei gritar, chamar por alguém, mas minha voz estava muda. A única coisa que ouvia era o soar rítmico e acelerado das batidas do meu coração.

- _Weasley_! – uma voz gritou. Abri os olhos, para encontrar Malfoy debruçado sobre mim, com uma careta de preocupação. _Por que ele se importa?_ Franzi a testa. Minha cabeça doía, e muito. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- O garoto... – balbuciei, tentando erguer o corpo. Malfoy agarrou meu braço com firmeza, e me ajudou a levantar, o que obviamente foi um erro.

A última coisa que ouvi foi um "Merda, Weasley!", antes de tudo ficar preto.

-'-


	4. A Penseira de Draco Malfoy

_Pra quem está acompanhando – se é que alguém está acompanhando, hihihi – ME PERDOEM. Tô com um milhão de matérias da faculdade e não tá fácil. Hahaha. Mas taí. XOXO :*_

.

**ROUGE ET GRIS**  
_Miss BlueBird_

.

**IV**. A Penseira de Draco Malfoy

Acordei com o ruído de passos. Abri os olhos para encontrar uma moça com um sorriso simpático, e um chapeuzinho ridículo, branco, com uma cruz vermelha. Ele contratou uma enfermeira? Ele contratou uma ENFERMEIRA? _Como se a situação não pudesse ficar mais patética_.

- Que bom que acordou, Srta. Weasley. – Ela disse, e sua voz era extremamente aguda e igualmente irritante. – Como se sente?

Ergui o corpo na cama. – Melhor. Obrigada. Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Já está anoitecendo.

- _O quê_? Onde está Malfoy? – perguntei, quase por reflexo. Ela abriu um sorrisinho, e eu corei. _Maldito sangue Weasley_.

- Ele teve que sair. Mas me pediu para tranquilizá-la, ele estará de volta a tempo para levá-la para seu apartamento. – ela conferiu o relógio. – Na realidade, ele já deve estar chegando...

_Ótimo_. Eu não aguentava mais aquela situação. Não aguentava mais a presença perturbante de Draco Malfoy. Precisava ir pra casa, precisava _esquecer_ aquela merda toda – muito embora eu não conseguisse tirar da cabeça a cena de uma mulher ruiva jogada na neve, com as roupas sujas e rasgadas, _e quem diabos era aquele garoto_? Tentei não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso Malfoy não tivesse me encontrado. Eu deveria me sentir grata a ele? Eu não sabia o que sentir, mas não conseguia evitar sentir raiva. De Malfoy, do garoto, daquele apartamento ridiculamente fora da minha realidade de pobreza absoluta, e da enfermeira idiota. _Principalmente_ da enfermeira idiota. Senti vontade de mandá-la parar de sorrir.

_E_ era natal. E eu não tinha ninguém.

Estava completamente só.

Caí no choro, para desespero da enfermeira, que arregalou os olhos e segurou meu ombro com uma das mãos, numa tentativa desesperada de me consolar. Na verdade, o que me consolou foi finalmente ver que o sorrisinho tinha desaparecido da cara dela. Comecei a rir disso e ela arregalou os olhos mais ainda. _Ótimo, agora ela pensa que você é louca_.

- Srta. Weasley...?

- Por favor, me deixe sozinha.

Ela obedeceu, muito prontamente, e provavelmente muito aliviada. Quando saiu porta afora, eu me vi sozinha novamente com as paredes do quarto. Limpei as lágrimas com violência e me levantei da cama. Entrei no banheiro. O reflexo que me encarou, dessa vez, não parecia tão moribundo. Muito embora meus olhos estivessem bem vermelhos, meu rosto estava menos pálido. Ergui meu cardigan com cuidado. Todos os hematomas haviam desaparecido. Malfoy provavelmente fizera algum feitiço pra curá-los. Não pude evitar sentir gratidão. _O que mais ele teria feito por você_?

Afastei Malfoy dos meus pensamentos, saí do banheiro e atravessei o quarto, rumo ao corredor. Estava prestes a ir embora daquele apartamento e me esquecer daquele dia para sempre, mas algo me impediu.

Olhei para trás, e no final do corredor havia uma luz azulada brilhando abaixo da porta. Estreitei os olhos e, antes que eu pudesse evitar, já estava dentro do cômodo, encarando uma penseira de pedra.

A penseira de Draco Malfoy.

Não pensei nem meia vez antes de enfiar minha cabeça lá dentro.

- Pare de chorar, Draco. – ordenou a voz de Lucius Malfoy, repentinamente, em meio ao cenário esfumaçado que ainda se formava ao meu redor. Eu podia ouvi-lo respirar, mas eu não via seu rosto, porque ele estava de costas para mim, ajoelhado. Os soluços de uma criança enchiam o ar. – Pare de chorar, _agora_!

O silêncio que se seguiu era tão pesado que eu quase poderia cortá-lo com uma faca. Rodeei o patriarca Malfoy, para ter uma visão maior da cena, e o que eu vi quase me fez perder o equilíbrio. Levei ambas as mãos até a boca, horrorizada – Draco estava dentro de uma banheira, mergulhado até o pescoço na água, que estava cheia de pedras de gelo. Ele tremia descontroladamente, e seus lábios estavam roxos, mas ele não chorava mais.

Ele não parecia ter mais que cinco anos de idade.

A memória se dissolveu, e de repente eu estava em um campo. Estava escuro, e a única coisa que eu enxerguei foi um feixe de luz verde, a alguns metros de distância. Senti meu estômago despencar quando um segundo feixe de luz apareceu. Corri até o local, enquanto um berro de dor e desespero cortava o ar. Quando cheguei, alguém aparatou, e Malfoy estava agachado entre os corpos sem vida dos próprios pais.

O campo escureceu, e lentamente me vi rodeada por paredes de pedra. Uma respiração próxima me chamou a atenção. Virei o corpo, para dar de cara com um Draco Malfoy de uns treze anos, pendurado pelos pulsos por correntes de ferro. Ele estava completamente nu, desacordado, e um filete de sangue escorria de seu nariz, contornava os lábios e seguia queixo abaixo por seu pescoço, rumo ao tronco.

Depois dessa cena, não consegui mais ficar dentro das memórias de Draco Malfoy. Forcei meu corpo pra fora, absolutamente horrorizada. Sequei minha bochecha coberta de lágrimas que eu nem percebera que tinham caído, tentando acalmar meu coração que batia com muita força. Ao lado da penseira, estava um porta-retratos que eu, obviamente, apanhei para ver de perto. Era uma foto de família. Lucius e Narcissa seguravam cada um num ombro de um Draco Malfoy de uns quinze anos. O ar pomposo era exatamente igual o do pai.

Senti uma pontada de dor no coração. Malfoy perdera toda sua família, assim como eu. Mas sua família era... Não era como a minha. Fechei os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas. As lembranças vieram com violência. Os gritos de mamãe ainda ecoavam em meus pensamentos, em noites frias demais.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Malfoy, com raiva, e eu me sobressaltei, soltando o porta-retratos, que se espatifou no chão. Olhei a foto coberta por cacos, antes de me virar para observar a figura lívida de Malfoy, que se aproximava a passos largos. – Em que você mexeu?

- E-eu...

- EM QUE VOCÊ MEXEU? – ele gritou, agarrando meu braço com muita força. Observei seu rosto pálido, contraído pela fúria. Cada centímetro do meu corpo estava paralisado pelo medo.

- Malfoy... Em nada! Não mexi em nada! – exclamei, horrorizada. Ele ficou me encarando por alguns segundos, e parecia prestes a me jogar na parede oposta, mas simplesmente me largou, a expressão se suavizando.

Ele passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos, e virou de costas para mim. Depois de alguns segundos, apanhou a varinha. Eu deixei escapar um grito, mas ele simplesmente refez o porta-retratos e o enfiou dentro de uma gaveta. – Que merda, Weasley! – guinchou, virando-se novamente. A raiva parecia ter voltado. Levei ambas as mãos à boca, e uma lágrima escapou. – O que você viu? – Ele perguntou, e ficou parado, me olhando, o rosto lívido, a varinha apertada com tanta força que os nódulos de seus dedos começavam a ficar brancos. Foi nesse momento que eu tive certeza. _Ele vai me matar_.

- M-Malfoy... – supliquei, e não pude mais controlar o choro. – V-Vi você numa banheira... De gelo... E seus pais... E o c-calabouço... M-Malfoy... Sinto muito... – Ele fechou os olhos, e respirou muito fundo. Três vezes, quase como uma maldição. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sua expressão era diferente. Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou, com força. Todas as moléculas do meu corpo gritaram para que eu o empurrasse e saísse correndo dali, mas eu simplesmente o beijei de volta, debulhando-me em lágrimas.

O beijo se intensificou, muito rápido. Malfoy me empurrou contra a mesa, sem cerimônias. Eu deixei escapar um gemido quando ele passou a beijar meu pescoço. Seus lábios eram frios, mas os beijos eram quentes. Senti uma fisgada no baixo-ventre quando ele agarrou minhas coxas com firmeza e as envolveu em seu quadril. Ele gemeu, a voz rouca e uns tons mais grave, interrompendo os beijos por alguns segundos. Seus olhos gelados estavam cheios de fogo, e parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Eu sabia perfeitamente que aquilo ali não terminaria bem, mas me senti cheia de coragem.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – ordenei, e voltei a beijá-lo. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e soltou um gemido rouco quando eu agarrei seus quadris com as duas mãos, forçando o corpo dele contra o meu. Eu sentia arrepios muito intensos percorrendo meu corpo, e a excitação de Malfoy começava a ficar _muito_ nítida.

Ele baixou as calças enquanto eu retirava as minhas, com certa dificuldade, entre beijos e carícias desesperadas. Com um movimento brusco, ele arrancou minha calcinha. Soltei um gemido alto quando ele me penetrou ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. Após algumas estocadas violentas, gozamos juntos, e nossos berros provavelmente acordaram o _Plaza_ inteiro. Ele relaxou o corpo em cima do meu. Senti seu peso sobre mim, e num repente a absorvi a realidade do que acabara de acontecer.

Pensei na enfermeira. E naquele sorrisinho dela.

_Que merda_.

_Que merda, que merda, que merda._

_Que grande merda._

_Você acabou de transar com Draco Malfoy_.

Encarei as paredes, tentando não pensar no corpo de Malfoy em cima do meu. Estávamos ambos bastante ofegantes, e não pude evitar me entorpecer no cheio que vinha do corpo dele. Senti um puxão no estômago quando ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com aqueles dois olhos gelados e cheios de malícia, os cabelos bagunçados e as bochechas coradas. – Aposto que por essa você não esperava, Weasley. – ele zombou, se levantando com agilidade. Seu corpo era perfeito.

_Um Deus nórdico_.

Ele notou que eu o observava e abriu um sorrisinho meio de lado. Apanhou suas roupas no chão e as vestiu, com destreza, enquanto eu ainda erguia meu corpo com dificuldade da mesa. Sentia-me cansada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e repentinamente muito, _muito_ envergonhada. Abracei meu próprio corpo, numa tentativa inútil de tampar alguma coisa. Ele pareceu perceber isso, e apanhou minhas roupas. Estendeu-as, com uma expressão impassível.

- Você não está com raiva de mim? – perguntei, a voz falhando, apanhando as roupas estendidas. Vesti-me, o mais rápido que pude, enquanto ele tentava ajeitar os cabelos.

- Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro. – ele afirmou, simplesmente. Pisquei os olhos, algumas vezes. _Como ele conseguia_? – Vou pedir alguma coisa para comermos.

.

_Yessssssssss! Finalmente, um pouco de ação. *desmaia*_


End file.
